marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roberto Reyes (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Ghost Rider | EditorialNames = All-New Ghost Rider | Aliases = Skeleton Driver, Robot Racer, Roast Rider | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = | Relatives = Gabe Reyes (brother), Elias Morrow (uncle, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (right) & Category:Green Eyes Green (left) Category:No Eyes None (as Ghost Rider) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (as Robbie) Category:No Hair None (as Ghost Rider) | UnusualFeatures = Robbie has the appearance of a flaming skeleton. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mechanic | Education = | Origin = Bonded with The Spirit of the Serial Killer Eli Morrow | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California | Creators = Felipe Smith; Tradd Moore | First = | HistoryText =Robbie Reyes was a young mechanic working in Los Angeles, California. The neighborhood he lived in was plagued with gangs and corruption, making life difficult for him and his brother, Gabe, who looked up to him as a hero. Eager to move to a safer neighborhood, Robbie entered a street race to earn fifty thousand dollars. Unbeknownst to him, the car he used was inhabited by a ghost. As he was taking the lead, however, he was followed by whom he assumed to be the police. Worried about what would happen to Gabe without him, Robbie tried to escape, but inadvertently drove into a dead end. He left his car and attempted to explain himself to his pursuers, only for them to violently open fire upon him, killing him. They took an unknown substance that had been hidden in his car and attempted to burn the evidence- including Robbie's body. However, as they left, the ghost possessed Robbie, transforming him into a new Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider gave chase and managed to take out a handful of Robbie's attackers, though some of them got away. Robbie awoke the next morning, believing the events had simply been a nightmare. However, he soon found that one of his eyes was now orange. Concerned, he returned to the workshop where the car had been. While attempting to take it out for another drive, he was confronted by two thugs, who worked for the owner of the car. Robbie became the Ghost Rider again and attacked them, before driving to a junkyard and reverting. The Ghost Rider appears as Robbie's reflection, and Robbie asks the Rider what it is, to which it responds; "The real question is...what are we?". The demon reveals itself to be a spirit named "Eli", and offers Robbie a chance to seek vengeance towards those who have done wrong. After some brief thought, Robbie accepts. Robbie later returns to the garage he works at, to find his boss murdered and the car stolen. Eli claims to know who had done this, and Robbie transforms into the Ghost Rider. The Rider teleports to the car and merges with it, attacking the drug cartel who had stolen it. He prepares to finish them off, when their leader suddenly takes some mysterious pills and mutates into a massive, hulking creature. Robbie wins the battle after a brutal fight , and soon becomes confronted by Mr. Hyde. He manages to defeat Hyde as well, and quickly becomes a protector in the eyes of local residents. Unwilling to become a vigilante, Robbie begins using his powers to make money off of street races, which allows him to work less and spend more time with Gabe, much to Eli's dismay. This new-found fame catches the attention of the original Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze, who travels to L.A. to confront the new Rider, intercepting Robbie just after Eli's influence causes him to accidentally kill a street racer. Eli, completely taking control of the new Rider, escapes, gradually taking over Robbie's body in his human form to seek out revenge on a Russian mob boss named Yegor Ivanov. Eli was revealed to not be a Spirit of Vengeance, but rather a Satanic serial killer who murdered and dismembered at lest 37 people in rituals before he was fatally shot by the police in 1999, and who lived in the house that the Reyes brothers took to living in. After Johnny subdued Eli with a Penance Stare, he briefly speaks with Robbie, warning him that he must take care not to let Eli reawaken. However, Robbie rushed home, discovering that Eli, in his body, had left Gabe alone and hungry on the floor, a trauma that caused Gabe to mentally regress, becoming detached and unfocused. | Powers = Seemingly those of the first Ghost Rider. He can also duplicate himself when near or inside his car. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the first Ghost Rider. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Hell Charger: | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Reyes is Spanish for kings. | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demonic Form Category:Mechanics Category:Heterochromia Category:Multilingual Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters